1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to aiming sights and more particularly pertains to a new archery bow sight for facilitating the user""s ability to focus on the target and the aiming pin at the same time without losing focus on either subject.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of aiming sights is known in the prior art. Sights have been devised for aiming weapons, such as archery bows, at targets. These known sights have typically required the user of the sight to use only his or her dominant eye to focus on both a near pin (mounted on the sight) and a distant target, and visually align the pin and the targets while keeping these items in focus. The user often finds it difficult to simultaneously clearly focus on the near pin and the distant target in a way that permits an accurate and repeatable alignment of the pin and target. This difficulty can result in the user not noticing that the target has moved until after firing the weapon. The known aiming sights also tend to be complex and relatively expensive.
The archery bow sight according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of facilitating the user""s ability to focus on the target and the aiming pin at the same time without losing focus on either subject.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of aiming sights now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a new archery bow sight construction wherein the same can be utilized for facilitating the user""s ability to focus on the target and the aiming pin at the same time without losing focus on either subject.
The present invention generally comprises a sight tube for viewing into by the dominant eye of the user. The sight tube is elongate, with a first end for orienting toward a user and a second end being for orienting toward a target. The sight tube comprises a perimeter wall defining a lumen extending between the first and second ends of the sight tube. A light pin assembly is provided for creating a point of light on a light tip in the lumen being viewable through the first end of the sight tube for aligning with a targe. The second end of the lumen of the sight tube is substantially entirely closed against light transmission therethrough for preventing light transmission through the second end of the sight tube.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
The various objects and features of novelty which characterize the invention are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.